The Review
by SpecialHell
Summary: Sequel to 'Visiting Hours'


_A/N. This is a kinda-sequel to 'Visiting Hours' (requested by WatchingAsYouFall) It's a little AU (Zack getting out of the nuthouse about 15 years early, for one) Still Booth/Zack pairing._

Booth waited anxiously outside the gates of the institution that still held Zack. In less than an hour, the young PhD would be free forever, and Booth was getting impatient. The last year without him had been hell, and Booth swore to himself, if he ever got Zack back, he'd never let him go again.

"Booth." Booth turned around to see Dr. Sweets looking at him. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sweets, what are you doing here?"

"They asked me to conduct Zack's evaluation." Booth seemed apprehensive.

"So, you're the one who decides whether or not Zack can come home?" Sweets simply nodded. Booth thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'll wait out here." Sweets nodded understandingly before turning and going into the hospital.

"You'll get him back, Booth." Booth looked at his feet as Angela spoke.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly. Angela touched his arm gently.

"Sweetie, it's me you're talking to. I've always known." Booth nodded, giving Angela a half smile.

"Thanks," He whispered. Angela simply smiled before turning and leaving him in peace. A few minutes passed by in silence, with Booth moving to lean on a nearby wall. Booth looked up when a pair of feet came into his eye line.

"How long have they been in there?" Hodgins asked. Booth shrugged.

"Five minutes. Ten, maybe." Jack nodded and leaned on the wall next to Booth.

"Do you want me to take him back into the apartment?" He asked, as if Zack being freed was a fact and not a hope. "Or do you want him at home, with you?"

"Jesus," Booth sounded exhausted. "Does everyone know by now?"

"Sure looks that way," Hodgins replied; trying to lighten the mood. Booth smiled lightly.

"So how did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't too hard; he started making his own way home; staying late; and any time I saw him coming back he always smelled like you." Booth nodded slowly. "Besides, Angela told me." Booth laughed softly as Hodgins pushed himself off the wall.

"I'm gonna see what's taking so long." With one last reassuring smile, Jack left Booth to his thoughts.

Booth closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. It had been close to an hour since Sweets went inside, and he was still waiting. A soft touch to his arms made Booth open his eyes.

"Booth," Brennan's voice was soft as she spoke. "It's getting cold. Come and wait in the car."

"No," Booth shook his head. "It's alright. I'm ok here." Brennan sighed softly and nodded.

"I've got coffee, if you change your mind." Booth nodded with a smile as Brennan turned and left.

Booth looked over to the gates once more; taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily. The door to the hospital opened, and Booth saw Sweets come out. When he got to the gate, his expression was almost unreadable.

"Well, Sweets, what's the verdict?" Booth asked nervously.

"We won't know until tomorrow," Sweets replied regretfully. "The rest of the committee want to confer." Booth nodded slowly before going to the car where Brennan was waiting.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Brennan asked.

"I'm staying here," Booth replied. "You can go home if you want to."

"No, it's ok," Brennan smiled. "I'll wait with you."

A knock on the window woke Booth and Brennan the next morning. Booth saw Hodgins waiting outside the car, and got out.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously. "Did they make a decision?" Jack smiled.

"I've got someone here who wants to see you, Booth." At this, Booth looked beyond Hodgins to the gates of the hospital, where he saw Zack waiting for him. He crossed the space between them in record time; enveloping Zack in a tight hug. After a moment, he pulled back far enough to see Zack's face; stained with joyous tears. Smiling widely, Booth leaned in and kissed Zack for the first time in too long.

"Let's go home," Zack whispered when they parted. Booth nodded with a soft smile and took Zack's hand in his.

Booth watched a sleeping Zack carefully as they lay in bed that night. There were a few more worry lines on his face, which made Booth frown. Sighing softly, Booth leaned in and kissed Zack softly on the forehead; happy to finally have his genius back in his arms.

THE END


End file.
